Joey's remembered dream
by SakuraDakini
Summary: Joey thinks about a dream he had when he was very young


As I sit here on the sofa, watching Manimon sleep, I am reminded of a dream I had when I was about 5 years old.

Back then, my parents would leave me at home nearly every night, going to dinner parties and such. I hated it. I was afraid of shadows and of night time noises, but I couldn't do anything about it because I was all alone.

This particular night started like any other night. I went to bed at 7pm as usual and 30 minutes later, I'd heard the front door open and then close. I knew they had left for another party. The night time noises came soon after they left and I'd cried into my pillow, scared and feeling alone.

It was then, I must have fallen asleep because what happened next couldn't have been anything else other than a dream.

I found myself sitting up on the bed, wiping tears from my eyes and my face. I turned my head and gazed out of the bedroom window, up at the full moon that was hanging in the sky which was free from clouds.

Suddenly, I saw a small black figure coming down from the moon, using the moons light as if it were it's personal stairwell. I was confused as this figure came closer but I remember that I never felt scared. It was like, this figure was coming down from the stars just to keep me company.

The black figure had, by this time, gotten closer and I could see that the figure was a small rabbit, and as it got close to my window, it extended a paw and touched the pane, and as if it wasn't there, passed straight through.

The rabbit came and stood on my bed. To a 5 year old kid, this rabbit looked magical. It had soft white fur that shimmered like stars. It's head had a blue circle on the forehead that shimmered and convulse like the swirling stars of a nebula. It's paws were clothed in a veil of silky star light and it's entire body was aglow with moon light.

The rabbit starred at me with it's soft blue eyes, tilting it's head as if it seemed to inquisitively process what I was.

Suddenly, it spoke to me with a soft but deep masculine voice.

"I am Maa-Nii. Prince of the moon. What, may I ask, is your name?"

My heart pounded and my breath caught in my throat as I answered this shimmering moon rabbit.

"Joseph Sawyer? Hmmm..." The rabbit seemed to ponder on this for a few minutes before it continued speaking. "I have been watching you for a while now, Joseph Sawyer, and I have come to give you some friendly words."

I gazed at the rabbit, my heart beginning to regulate itself again. I somehow felt very safe around the moon rabbit. It's voice eased the fear from my heart and I could feel myself getting tired.

"Your sadness will continue for years to come, but you need not fear my young friend. When the time is right, you will meet a friend that will drive the shadows of your past away and you will begin to feel like your old self again."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I begun to cry, but the rabbit patted my head, comforting me. "You are strong, Joseph Sawyer. Stronger than you think."

As it spoke for the last time, I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I saw that the rabbit began to fade away, but before I could utter a tired thank you, I fell asleep again and the rabbit disappeared, back to it's home in the stars.

Before I realised it, it was morning. My parents were up and I could smell breakfast cooking. Instead of going straight downstairs, I got out my drawing pad and pencils and I drew the rabbit I had dreamt about.

A noise broke my thoughts. I turned my head and saw Manimon groggily open his eyes. I smile at him, laying a hand on the small digimon's head.

"Go back to sleep little guy. It'll be morning soon enough."

As Manimon drifted off back to sleep, I took out a piece of paper from my wallet and opened it up, revealing an old picture I had drawn when I was a child. The picture of the rabbit I had dreamt of when I was 5. The rabbit that was almost identical to my best friend, and who shared the same name.

"Than you Maa-Nii, for coming back when you said you would."


End file.
